disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension/Gallery
Screenshots and promotional artwork from Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Promotional artwork Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Dutch theatrical poster.jpg|The poster for the Netherlands AT2D Evil Poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Doofenshmirtz-2 and Platyborg A2SD poster.jpg Screenshots Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.jpg|Original movie look Phineas and Ferb in their bedroom.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in their room Perry A2SD.jpg|Perry chattering on a bed Perry on Phineas's Head.jpg|Perry on top of Phineas Baby Perry at Animal Shelter.jpg|Perry at the OWCA animal shelter Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.jpg|Isabella petting Perry as Ferb closely watches Agent P Goes Down Tubes with Agent Pinky.jpg|Perry and Pinky go to their lairs Carl Perry A2SD.jpg|Carl with Agent P in his lair PnFanddoof.jpg|Phineas and Ferb saying sorry to Doof for ruining his invention Doof pets Perry.jpg|Heinz pets Perry Alt Danville.jpg|Alternate Danville Pair of Doofs.jpg|Doofenshmirtz meets Doofenshmirtz-2 Doof Duet.jpg|The Doofs singing "Brand New Best Friend" AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg|Perry unhappy at what he sees in the 2nd Dimension Platyborg.jpg|Platyborg with a robot Phineas Ferb Agent P falling.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P falling Agent P A2SD.jpg|Agent P on an ox head skull Isabella Phineas A2SD.jpg|Isabella-2 with Phineas, Phineas-2, and Ferb Fireside Girls A2SD.jpg|The Fireside Girls, Ferb, Phineas-2, Ferb-2, and Buford-2 Candaces A2SD.jpg|Candace with Candace-2 Locked up A2SD.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Candace, and Doofenshmirtz locked up on chains while Doofenshmirtz-2 is talking Phineas Ferb Doof.jpg|Phineas and Ferb using Heinz as a bridge Phineas A2SD.jpg|Phineas with the robot dog from "Canderemy" and "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg|Doofenshmirtz-2 looking down at his Normbots Baljeet A2SD.jpg|Several of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas being used at once Robot throws car.jpg|A robot throws a car Alt Doof A2SD.jpg|Heinz in his Alternate form Alt Candace.jpg|Candace in her Alternate form Alien A2SD.jpg|The Baby Alien with the tiny gang Agent P Phineas.jpg|Phineas with Agent P Phineas,_Ferb,_and_Friends_Line_Up_to_Get_Memory_Erased.jpg|The memory erase scene Vanessa 2nd Dimension.jpeg|Vanessa-2 in a deleted scene Isabella with baseball launcher.JPG|Isabella with a baseball launcher Love Handel Robot Riot.jpg|Love Handel singing Robot Riot Everyone agrees to keep Perry.JPG|Everyone wants Perry to stay and not be relocated You're Broken! .jpg|Doofenshmirtz-2 throws a muffin at a Norm Bot's face AT2D Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence-2 sees Phineas and Ferb from the 1st Dimension PFAT2D Image3.jpg|Candace says "Is that me? I look good!" referring to her 2nd Dimension counterpart Sad Perry I Walk Away.jpg Baljeet 2 singing.jpg|Baljeet-2 singing "Baljeet Explanation" Brand New Reality.jpg Love Handel Robot Riot.jpg PFAT2D Image13.jpg|Candace-2 fights a Norm Bot Stacy talking with the Mysterious Force.jpg|Stacy tries to get Candace back from the mysterious force Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg|Perry and Phineas go to stop Doofenshmirtz-2 Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg|Phineas opening another dimension PnF AT2D 12.jpg|One of the photos seen in Takin' Care of Things Phineas and Ferb's Inventions before Robot Riot.jpg|All of the Big Ideas before the fight Doofenshmirtz 2 with Choo-Choo.jpg|The Doofs, Phineas-1, and Ferb-1 on the DEi-1 building after the invasion is stopped after Doof-1 gives Doof-2 his Choo-Choo Stacy A2SD Mysterious Force.jpg|Stacy dancing in the deleted song Mysterious Force Candace Mysterious force.jpg|Candace singing the deleted song Mysterious Force Sad_Phineas_and_Ferb.JPG PF movie credits.jpg|The DVD end credits ATD 01.jpg Phineas-and-Ferb-Across-the-2nd-Dimension.jpg Phineas-Ferb-Dr-Doof.jpg ATD 02.jpg Phineas-and-Ferb-Across-The-Second-Dimension.jpg Phineas-with-Perry.jpg ATD_03.jpg ATD 04.jpg Category:Movie galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries